


futari no katachi (the shape of the two of us)

by tsuristyle



Category: Arashi (Band), SMAP
Genre: Gen, Goro's pretentious living room, M/M, artists thinking alike, does Nino even still do card tricks, failing to surf, making friends with zoo animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuristyle/pseuds/tsuristyle
Summary: Arashi spend some quality time with their senpai. Some silly, some slashy, some fluff.(Written February 2014.)





	

1\. (the start of a beautiful) friendship  
  
Aiba consulted his slightly battered map. "Well, we've seen the monkeys, the pandas, and the reptile house so far, so now we can either go see the prairie dogs, or... ooh, let's go make friends with the giraffes!"  
  
Kusanagi followed obligingly as the younger man pulled on his arm. "Friends?"  
  
"Yeah, I know the handler, so he'll probably let us." Aiba smiled fondly. "They're actually pretty friendly creatures, if you don't let them kick you. I'm sure you'll be fine."  
  
Kusanagi looked increasingly apprehensive as the handler explained what to do and all the things not to do, and Aiba wondered for a moment, as they approached the giraffe pen, whether the older man would back out. He hoped not; there were lots of amazing experiences to be had out there, and even the ones that were a little scary were worth it. You just had to get past yourself first.  
  
He needn't have worried; Kusanagi squared his shoulders and followed through with everything he was told, perched at the top of a rickety stepladder, until he was face-to-face with an affectionate giraffe and smiling ridiculously. Even when the giraffe got a little _too_ affectionate and knocked him off the ladder, his senior still had an expression of wonder as he picked himself up.  
  
Aiba grinned at him, feeling proud. "Ready to go make friends with a baby tiger?"  
  
The older man smiled back. "Sure."  
  
  
2\. sugar and salt (but mostly just salt)  
  
Sho clung to the surfboard for dear life, desperately trying to keep his head above the waves. Salt water splashed in his face, stinging his eyes. All that was between him and the murky depths of the ocean was a flimsy piece of foam, and at any moment a wave might come along and wash him away--  
  
"Oh, for heaven's sake," Kimura said, wading over to stand next to him. "It's only three feet deep. Now start paddling."  
  
Needless to say, his senior didn't quite manage to make a surfer out of him, but after what felt like several hours of cajoling and cursing and outright threatening, Sho finally managed to catch a wave. For a moment, he felt the exhilaration of the water rushing by and the wind in his hair, and knew what it was like to be in perfect synchrony with the elements. Then he fell off the board and nearly brained himself on it as the elements tumbled over him.  
  
Kimura dragged Sho out and helped him wade back to shore. "Good start!" His senior thumped him on the back, causing him to splutter and spit out sea water. "After lunch we'll see how you do on waterskis."  
  
  
3\. naked (is an evening well spent)  
  
Inagaki had cooked dinner for him, all the while making idle chat about hair-styling and new trends in fashion, and now they were enjoying various vintages of red wine in his living room. The lights were dimmed, candles flickering on the glass coffee table and casting shadows on the white leather couch. Jun sipped from his wine glass nervously, wondering if his senior was trying to seduce him, or if this was, in fact, how Inagaki usually spent his evenings.  
  
"Um-- so, do you usually drink alone?"  
  
Inagaki swirled the wine around in his glass. "For the most part. But I enjoy drinking together with someone, too." He paused to inhale the sweet, heady scent. "It adds to the sensualness of the experience."  
  
After the third glass, Jun decided he certainly couldn't disagree with that; Inagaki's mouth _was_ indeed quite a sensual experience. Now if only his cats would stop jumping up on the couch to see what their master was so interested in-- being watched wasn't really Jun's thing.  
  
  
4\. gimmick game (is it yours or mine)  
  
Nino looked up from his cards as Nakai plopped down in the seat across from him.  
  
"You're a brat and no, I don't want your phone number," his senior grumbled, reaching for the menu. Nino shuffled, unfazed; it was the older man's way of saying hello.  
  
"Heaven forbid you make new friends," he replied conversationally. "Do you want to start with beer, or sake?"  
  
They'd gone out to eat once before and had hit it off pretty well, at least in Nino's opinion. They shared a certain sharp humor, matching dry remark for dry remark, and they were both tight-fisted cheapskates who tended to avoid going out with their juniors not so much out of fear of awkwardness than of visions of the sort of bill a tableful of hungry young men could rack up.  
  
"Beer. Definitely beer." Nakai dropped the menu on the table and fished through his pockets, producing a pair of black-rimmed glasses and a pack of cigarettes.  
  
"I already ordered the appetizers you like," Nino said, turning over two aces of spades in a row. "Also, you're paying."  
  
"Brat," Nakai replied, but a smile twitched at the corners of his mouth as he lit a cigarette, and he didn't complain.  
  
  
5\. two (different but the same)  
  
Ohno had been vaguely worried that he wouldn't have the faintest idea what to do with Katori-- the older man was incredibly secretive for someone who seemed so outgoing at first glance-- but he forgot about it entirely as soon as he walked in the door. The walls of Katori's apartment were covered with cardboard that was muraled with sprawling paint swirls, minutely-detailed etchings in pen, and random words and doodles-- every whim the man had struck simply taken to hand on the nearest surface.  
  
"I like it," Katori explained, "because it all runs together eventually. Want a beer?"  
  
Ohno traced his finger over the word HAPPY, written in block letters under what appeared to be five stick figures holding hands, and smiled. "Sure."  
  
  
  
Bonus:  
  
4.5 sore wa yappari kimi deshita (of course it was you and of course it was me)  
  
"So," Nino said conversationally, reaching over to refill his senior's glass. "My place or yours?"  
  
"Neither," Nakai replied flatly, moving his glass into Nino's reach. "You're going home to your place and I'm going home to mine."  
  
They ended up sprawled on the couch in front of Nakai's TV, watching a baseball game neither of them particularly cared about. Nino leaned against the older man's side comfortably.  
  
"I think there's probably a law against this," Nakai said, yawning.  
  
"I'm _30_ ," Nino pointed out sleepily.  
  
"And I'm _41_ ," Nakai replied, just as pointedly.  
  
"Whatever." Nino rested his head on Nakai's shoulder. "Gotta have someone to spend all your wealth when you die."  
  
"Brat," Nakai murmured, but he ruffled Nino's hair affectionately and settled his arm around his shoulders, and they drifted off to the sound of the crowd cheering.


End file.
